1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to polyketone composite resin compositions applicable to plastic automotive parts and injection-molded materials using the polyketone composite resin compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent introductions of stricter exhaust gas emission standards and higher fuel efficiency requirements by the government, considerable research efforts have been made in developing methods of increasing fuel efficiency. One of the methods is to reduce weights of automotive parts by using new materials and new manufacturing processes.
Research has been conducted on the development of plastic automotive parts. For example, conventional automotive parts, which are mainly made of metallic materials, have been replaced with lightweight plastic parts or plastic materials having low specific gravity have been developed to replace conventional plastic automotive parts.